


Best of You

by ruruie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Confessions, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of Johnny Silverhand/Rogue Amendiares, playing around with POV, pure sappy shit, this does not follow canon at all, this is for me but I will share, this is set during the movie mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: Johnny planned to give Rogue everything she missed while he was alive. That's not what ends up happening. Seemingly, the universe always cycles back to the one thing he can no longer escape: V.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 259





	Best of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: Best of You - Foo Fighters
> 
> Contents: cunnilingus, fingering.
> 
> Extra Important Note: so this is horribly self-indulgent and canon-divergent, set in the mission where you take Rogue to the movies. So there are technical spoilers, but it does not follow the mission at all. Typically I don't change canon events, preferring to work around them really, but this one? I was too tempted, so here we are. This one is also long as fuck, and I'll be true to form in the next chapter. I just could write and read Johnny and V fall in love over and over again.

“I never realized the thing between you and Rogue was that serious.” V was in the car, Johnny’s car to be precise, after having dealt with Grayson. Son of a bitch gave them nothing, and she had to drag Rogue’s ass out for nothing. Ruined rep for a botched job. But, Johnny said she’d calm down, and she damn hoped she wold. 

“Damn right it was serious. When we met up, someone always died.” Johnny was his usual gruff self, but talking about Rogue was just such a sore spot for the guy. If the disdain V felt from Rogue about Johnny was well earned, well then it was no surprise Johnny felt some type of way about it. 

“How so very romantic. It’s definitely your style.” V kept her voice playful, but the implication was there. That without Rogue, without Johnny, she might not have died. Be dying right now. Those two, 50 plus years ago, fucked her life up in ways she could have never realized. All before she was born. 

They spoke more about Rogue and Johnny together, mentioning some kind of movie he wanted to take her on. V just kept her eyes on the road, not bothering to really glance over at Johnny’s form, however real or fake she chose to make him.

Though, mood could also be tense given that they just learned about where Johnny’s body might be. V doubted, in the most serious of ways, that his body was really dumped. Arasaka never left lose ends, and Johnny’s body would have been one hell of a thread to leave unchecked. “A single thread could unravel the strongest rope” she thought, in her best Takemura voice, pretending that he was there giving her advice. This whole thing reminded her of what he said about Jackie’s body and how Arasaka was probably keeping it. And if they kept a supposed low life like Jackie, they certainly kept Johnny. Somewhere. But, the oil field it is for now. 

Then again, maybe not. He could have ended up in the same place she did. In the trash. It took Takemura tracking down Dexter Deshawn to find her, meaning that Arasaka wasn’t really hot on her trail. Fuck, even that corp didn’t want her. That was depressing to consider. 

Arriving there, V searched for the spot. And when they found it, she and Johnny had a heart to heart. Not their first one by a long shot, but it felt heavier than normal. Might be the fact they were dumped in the same way, understanding what it means to be thrown out like an old piece of bread. She felt he was human. She hoped Johnny felt the same about her. 

Given the nature of the conversation, she assumed he did...But maybe not. He also confessed that he used up all that were closest to him, and he just admitted she was the one who was the closest to him. Maybe it was her fate to be dumped back in the trash once Johnny ate her alive and spit her back out. Not gonna touch that for now, though. She had to focus on the fact he was probably still just talking about Rogue. 

Alt...Rogue...Kerry. Fuck did Johnny have a fan club a mile long. All who fell in love so quick. Were willing to die for him in more ways than a physical death. She’d join their ranks soon, too. Felt a similar type of way about him. 

“When you said you let your friends down – did ya mean Rogue?” She didn’t want to sound like a jilted lover, but she did. Johnny seemed not to acknowledge it. 

“Rogue, Alt, Kerry, Santiago...” There was that list again. Good thing Santiago didn’t throw his dick at Johnny. Coulda ended up with a worse fate. 

“Not all’s lost yet, ‘least with Rogue.” Convincing him to patch things up with Rogue might help out a few problems they were both having, namely making sure V could bury those feelings again, deep down where she knew they were squashed. Pining for Johnny was an awful thing. She gets him to agree to patch it up with Rogue, but she’d have to give him control of her. Not really something she wanted to do, again, but fuck it. May as well. 

What did she have to lose? 

Everything? Nothing? What did she know? According to some, she was just a stupid merc who left bodies behind. At least she could do some good with her borrowed time. Give an old woman some peace. Give Johnny some closure about one aspect of his life. 

“Of all the heads I coulda popped up in, hella glad it was yours.” His lips, saying those words, sealed the deal for her. Gratitude she never thought she’d receive. Smiling, she looked at him with a melancholy fondness, knowing this would likely be the end to her hopes and dreams for something between them. 

Might make her death or his a little easier. 

Calling Rogue, she set it all up. A date with Johnny. That night, she went home and drank Jackie’s special drink, getting shitfaced like a teenager who saw her crush walk away with her best friend. 

~~~~

V fixed the projector, got everything working as it should. Rogue was waiting down at the car, waiting for Johnny to come down and give her the date of her dreams. Hell, Johnny even said the movie was just background noise. 

“Hey...uh...you gonna fuck Rogue in my body?” V held the pill in her hand, one last question before she popped it. 

“That any of your fuckin’ biz?” Johnny was antsy, she could feel it. But she didn’t try and read his thoughts, quite frankly not wanting to know what he planned. 

“Guess not. Be safe in here, alright? ‘M sure Rogue is clean but --” 

“I got it, I got it. Take the fuckin’ pill already. Get this show on the road?” She popped the pill without a second thought, allowing herself to slip through. Quickly enough, she was no longer the pilot, not even a copilot, going silent to allow Johnny some room to breathe. And breathe he did, looking down at V’s body and moving her hands. 

“Fuck yeah.” Shimmying her body, he sighed, looking around through her eyes. She said once that before she got implants she needed glasses, and he wondered in an off hand way if that’s why she got them in the first place. He was a guest in her body, but feeling it as his own was a different thing entirely. Made him wonder what the world was like through her own flesh. The glasses she once needed, her stature, the way that when he walked her hips swayed. Foreign to him in a way that he wished –

Ah, nope. His wish was for Rogue. Gotta make it up to his long lost love. Couldn’t patch things up with Alt, that ship sailing years before he even met Rogue, so now it was his time to fix something left behind. 

Slipping into the seat next to Rogue, he smirked, pulling out his shades from V’s pocket. Damn he was lucky she’d been kind enough to always keep them on her. Fit her face nicely, too. Hell, he was feeling the bravado run through him, even trying a pick up line on Rogue like the old days. 

All he got back was “Johnny, I was wrong about you. And it’s a cryin’ shame.” She seemed tired, all these years weighing her down. “Always knew things would have to change for us to go out and catch a movie. Never imagined they’d change this much.” Her eyes weren’t looking at him. They were looking at V, and he felt strange not being able to follow Rogue’s line of sight and see the girl himself. 

“I know. Got me a pair o’ tits now. Think they look good?” This made Rogue crack a smile, briefly flicking an eyebrow up. Her eyes scanned V’s body, shrugging. “She’s not my type. She yours?” 

“Why ya askin’ that? Not here for her, here for you.” Rogue snorted at his comment, and it made Johnny fold his arms together. Well, V’s arms. Feeling them hug herself, he was a little jealous he’d never be properly held by her. She was a great hugger, even giving him a few in times of need, being able to touch him. But it wasn’t like a real touch, and he was thankful to feel it now, even if it was in response to Rogue avoiding his advances. 

“Humor me, you fuck. She your type?” Relentless, he knew Rogue wasn’t gonna stop until he answered, and answered truthfully. He asked her to give him a moment to think, and he had to actually use his brain for once. Luckily, V never destroyed hers with drugs and alcohol, so he could think a little clearly. 

“Yeah...she is. Pretty girl. Preem body, preem personaliy. Shame I’m fuckin’ killin’ her.” He rubbed the back of V’s neck, the flesh there supple and her hair soft. So much better than his damaged hair. Fuck, she was so much better than his everything. 

“Let’s pretend it’s 2015, Johnny. Let’s say you and I never met, but you met V in my place. What would you do?” She was looking at the movie screen, but she wasn’t watching the movie. She was waiting for Johnny to answer, and god help him if he lied. 

“Come on, do we gotta --”

“Answer.” He grumbled, playing with V’s hair between her fingers. So soft, no wonder she played with it a lot. “Fuck, Rogue. Want the truth?” Rogue nodded, ready to yell if he pulled some shit and lied to her. 

“She woulda snubbed my ass first time I ever looked at her. Watched her punch the lights out of a dude who fuckin’ even tried to come on to her. Takes no shit. Only reason she ain’t ejected me outta her life is because she can’t. So I woulda done not a damn thing.” 

Rogue groaned, leaning back and lying down on the trunk of the car. “Get your head outta your ass, please? Alright, pretend, she accepts whatever shitty offer you give her. Weasel your way into her life, like you do to everyone. What then?” 

“I wouldn’t even dream of doin’ what I did to you, that’s for sure.” He chewed on the inside of V’s lips, the flesh there offering little resistance, finding out then she had the same nervous habit he did. Did he give it to her? Probably, but no time to dwell. “She deserves the world, Rogue. My little merc...Always puttin’ herself before others.” He looked down at V’s hands, turning them to study her fingers. Shorter than he imagined, actually. First time he took over her, he was so preoccupied with living that he didn’t study her features. There were scars all around her hands, remnants of her hard life, and he tried to memorize them as quickly as possible. 

“I think I’ve changed...I sure fuckin’ hope I’ve changed. Got all these fuzzy feelings now, and I can’t take a pill or inject shit into my veins to wash them away. Gotta feel them.” He sighed, fishing around in her pockets for a cigarette, the urge too strong to ignore. Rogue filled in the gaps, handing him one and letting him borrow her lighter. Taking in a puff, he watched as he exhaled the smoke, V’s throat burning from it. “I can see her memories like she can see mine. Mind if I tell you a few that make me fucked up over them?” 

Rogue nodded, but she was silent. Johnny felt horrible that he did all this work to ask her out, only to be sussed out and made to confess his feelings for another woman. But, Rogue didn’t seem hurt. She seemed validated, like she was cracking some big mystery. 

“I saw everything you talked about when ya first met her. How Jackie died and Deshawn shot her in the fuckin’ face. Like a savage. I saw when she crawled outta that trash heap, gasping for air. Desperate for help.” V’s body was shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was her innate reaction to trauma or just the cold night. “Saw a memory of her first love. Ya know, she wanted a fuckin’ easy life? A family, of sorts, I guess. The gonk strung her along throughout her early 20’s, always promisin’ her this steady life, everything she could ever want. Never happened. Dumped her and she cried for fuckin’ days.” Johnny puffed again, her body shaking more. Even he hated thinking about this shit. “And there’s more. Which is just...Man, who could look at her and hurt her? Doesn’t the world have a soul?” He knew it didn’t, but it still made him ponder it nonetheless. 

“And here I am, makin’ sure all of that is for sure gonna be out reach, forever. All I’m good for is fuckin’ shit up, huh?” Johnny threw the cigarette out of the car to the ground, refusing a second one that Rogue offered. 

“You done or are you gonna have more of a pity party? Actually, nah, I’ll call it. You’re done. Would you fucking grow up already? I know you haven’t really left your shit head ways behind, but don’t ya think if you truly love this girl you should get your head outta your ass and do something about all this?” Her impatient tone was pretty typical of her, and Johnny was thankful she was as grounding as ever. Part of him wishes he didn’t screw it all up in the past and did Rogue right. He could have been on the couch in the Afterlife with her. That’s not the reality, though, and he was also thankful he got to meet V, however bittersweet it really was. Sure, they may never have crossed paths if they were to exist in the same time and space, but they’re here now. And he sure as hell has had his heart wrapped around her finger. 

“What the fuck do ya think we’re out here doin’? She’s been running herself to death workin’ out how to --” 

“Fucking god, Johnny, not that. I know what she’s been doing for herself, for you too, and you’re right. It is killing her. Now, consider, why is she doing that, hm? Why would anyone be willing to put their life on the line for you?” Rogue’s eyes narrowed as she spoke, wanting to hear a very specific response from Johnny. It was the same look she gave him each time she confronted him about him cheating on her, especially when she knew what the answer was. 

“How the fuck do I know, Rogue? Have you forgotten, I have my head up my ass.” 

“Do not play dumb with me, Silverhand. Use that clean brain of hers and think.” He sighed, frustrated, having to consider why she would do this. Because he knew why. He just preferred not to think about it. 

“She’s outta my league, by a long shot. She’s doing this for the same reason you blew up Arasaka Tower with me. But she deserves better. You deserve better. I ain’t good for anyone.” V’s back was pretty stiff, and Johnny only really felt it when he leaned over to hang his head in shame. Misty discussed tarot cards with V a lot, especially after they found those strange murals, and he identified with two. The Fool and The Hanged Man. He was both all in one package. 

“You know, I could forgive the cheating. Did it three time, ya know, but there’s always been this one thing I could never get over with you. Instead of fixing things in your own life, you made it your mission to change the world. Well, hate to break it to you, but you can’t change shit. Not like this. Because what always held you back was you not thinking you deserved what everyone else had. You are so arrogant and cocky that you can fool almost everyone. A stage performer at heart. But not me, and probably not her either. Can’t you at least give her the chance to say whether or not she wants you? Certainly did it for girls who didn’t deserve you before.” Rogue sat up from her reclined position, putting a hand on V’s shoulder, Johnny covering her hand with V’s. To hold her hand again was nice. A comfort from the past he took for granted so many times. 

He still loved Rogue, but it was no longer the romantic fire he felt 50 years ago. Out of everyone alive today, she should hate his guts the most. Especially now that he was sitting here discussing his love life when he should be giving her everything he couldn’t before. A movie and a good fuck. But no. They spent this time talking about V. It was always about V.

“She’s doing everything because she loves you in some way. You really gonna care if it’s romantic? And if she deserves better, be better.” Johnny squeezed her hand, noticing it felt different than what he remembers. Time did that to people. He may have been in stasis for 50 years, but he certainly changed in the time he was freed. 

“I know she does...But I don’t wanna make her cry...Not like that asshole in her past. Not like the asshole I was in the past. Breaking hearts, forgetting to take names.” His cold laugh was odd in V’s voice. It was his sadness, but it hurt him to hear it from her lips. “She shouldn’t love me, but fuck, Rogue...You’re always right. Fuck it. If she doesn’t want me I’ll be outta her life soon anyway. But what about you, hm? Kinda ruined your date.”

Her hand moved from V’s and patted his back in her usual, rough manner. Hopping out the car, Rogue stretched and began walking out of the drive in. “Thanks for the movie, Johnny.” 

“We good now? Forgive me?” He tried to sound hopeful, but he knew the answer. Who could forgive what he did to her?

“Nah, and I never will. But, I’m good with V, and that’ll never change. If she brings you around, maybe I’ll learn to forgive and forget. She’s a good litmus test for character, and I’ll trust anyone she chooses to have around.” Rogue waved him off, calling on her holo for someone to pick her up. Johnny smiled, glad he still had her in his life. Glad he was probably forgiven, even if she did it in a roundabout way. 

The movie still played on the screen, and he could feel himself slipping from V’s body. She’d be back soon, and he was anxious for her return and his ejection. The process was a little slow, probably on V’s part in case Rogue was still there. Somewhere her mind registered they were alone, and Johnny glitched out of her body to sit beside her. Groggy, V rubbed her head, smacking her cheeks to wake up. 

“Shit, Johnny. Musta given Rogue the time of her life. Feel like I ran a mile.” V looked over at the screen, confused on whether or not the movie was supposed to loop. It didn’t look over, but then again they could have been at it for a while. Who knew with Johnny. 

“Ha! I don’t think so. Nothin’ like that happened. Probably emotional fatigue.” Johnny lit up a cigarette, and V ran her tongue inside her mouth, tasting the familiar smoke. She grimaced, spitting out on the ground, trying to get it out. 

“Ew, and you smoked in my body again? Come on, man, I need these lungs. Need one organ to work properly now.” She sighed, eyes still on the movie. “So, she put you through the ringer? Fought ya tooth and nail?” Moving her arms and hands, she checked for scratches. “Seems like ya made it out alright. What happened?” 

Johnny bounced his leg, arm not holding the cigarette resting on his knee. He was nervous, and V didn’t know why. Biting the inside of her lip, she noticed her normal spot had already been chewed. 

“Rogue and I had a good talk. An emotional talk, but a good one. Seems the spark between us is gone for good.” V took off his aviators, putting them back in her pocket, and she resisted the urge to give them to him, noticing his face was bare. She tapped his arm, making him look at her, smiling softly. 

“Hey, everything can’t work out, right? Least ya tried.” Playfully, she punched his arm. As much as she wanted to be a little happy about the fact Rogue snubbed him, she was still not pleased that Johnny was clearly going through it. She cared about him too much to be happy with his apparent misery. 

“And I’m here if ya need me...Don’t forget that.” She hoped her words offered him some comfort in whatever trying time he was having, but they seemed to only make him more jittery. He did manage a smile, however small and sad. 

“V, got that sharp somethin’ next to your heart. Watch the movie. We got time, right? Relax a bit.” For his part, Johnny leaned back, eyes focused on the screen. V shrugged, not wanting to fight it. She watched the movie for a bit, but the silence was uncomfortable. When this was all over she’d probably be miserable so many reasons, but one that was eating her alive was the idea of the constant mental silence. 

“So,” V leaned over to whisper in Johnny’ ear, “this the part where you cut a hole in the popcorn bucket and stick your dick through it?” Fits of giggles erupted from V, and Johnny shortly followed with a hearty chuckle. She’d seen those ancient movies where the guys tried that shit, and Johnny was in the age range to have seen them as well. 

“Like I ever needed to try that shit. Got my dick sucked in the back of this place more times than I can count.” He was chain smoking, and V wanted to calm his nerves a bit, but had no idea how to do so. Especially not when she heard him say “besides, you would get a different treatment,” not really sure what he meant. She wanted to keep up the playful banter, though, so she went along with it. 

“Yeah? Damn, must be somethin’ special. Kinda like you owe me your life. What treatment would I get, huh? Pretend we’re on a date.” Johnny groaned, seemingly not into her little idea, but V didn’t retract it. She didn’t really want to. Some form of suspension of disbelief where she could also pretend they were on a date. 

“Been doin’ a lot of pretending tonight.” He rubbed his face, deep breath in, and flexed his fingers. “First thing’s first, we wouldn’t be chillin’ on the back of the car. We’d be in the seats so that your ass wouldn’t hurt.” Going along, V slid into the seats below, arms splayed out on the back of them, Johnny following her, removing the arm behind him to place in her lap. 

“Alright, Johnny-boy, what’s next? Now this where you put the moves on me?” Johnny snorted at her question, smirking a little. V smirked back, no longer really feeling any urge to piss him off like she had before when they were first thrust into this predicament. 

“Nah, ain’t gonna go there. Pro-tip, if ya really like a girl, you don’t fuck on the first date. You don’t even lay it on thick. You let her set the pace. So that’s where you come in. Wanna play? Well, what would you do?” That’s not what she was expecting, if she was honest. Johnny, playboy of the 2010’s and 2020’s, allowing her to set the pace? Man, did that make her heart rate spike. 

“Oh...uh...Shit, last time I was on a date it wasn’t like this. Never been on a proper one, I suppose.” It was V’s turn to bounce her leg, and Johnny looked too smug about it. Reaching up, she played with the dogtags Johnny gave her a while back, the night he asked if she’d take a bullet for him. For a lot of reasons, she answered ‘yes’ and she doesn’t regret that answer. In fact, she was a little apprehensive about giving it then, but now? Now she’d throw away everything for him. 

“Before I forget...Thanks for putting on my tank, jacket, and dogtags for the night. Didn’t have to.” But she did, really. It was Johnny’s night, may as well dress the part. 

“Eh, don’t mention it. Real comfy shirt. Might keep it on. But, you know I don’t take these tags off, right?” V put sections of the chain around her fingers, pulling it tight so that she could spin the tags around in nervous habit. “Don’t feel like I should...Better reminder of what we got than this fuckin’ Relic.” 

“Damn straight.”

Johnny was true to his word, he let V set the pace on this pretend date. For a while, they just watched the movie, idle chatter and commentary the only words exchanged. No mention of their little thought experiment. It was funny to V to consider the fact that Johnny could be gentleman, so contradictory to how she saw him act. Hell, first time he took control of her he used her body to fuck another woman. Then again, she was polite enough not to dig around in his memories of Rogue or Alt, so who knows how he was on his first dates with them. 

Wanting to keep it going, cherish this little time where she could pretend to be on a date, she gingerly reached over, taking her hand in his, fingers threaded together. She couldn’t look at Johnny, so she turned her head to look out of the rolled down window of the car. His thumb rubbed the skin on the back of her hand, and she was happy to feel the cold metal there. The mind was a wonderful thing. 

“Movie’s almost over, V.” His voice was wistful, so uncharacteristic. She sighed, finally turning to face him. His face was blank, unreadable, but his grip on her hand remained steadfast. 

“Guess it is. Never seen this one before, just others in the series. But yeah, looks like it...” There went that damn leg again. “We still...we still pretendin’, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Were they really? She wasn’t, but Johnny probably was. If anything she was a nice rebound for the night after getting snubbed by Rogue. 

“If this were a real date, well...This would prolly be the moment we’d kiss. Dunno which one would do it, but that’s how it end.” The Relic buzzed in her head, suggesting Johnny was feeling something strong, but she didn’t want to pry. Kinda rude to spy on your date, she thought. 

“Anything after that, or do you just leave?” Johnny was still, voice steady. Normally, he was a ball of energy, but now that he was stuck in the fake date with her he was calm. This was probably his element, though, given his past and reputation. 

“Depends on how the kiss went. Can’t ditch you though. Gotta take you home no matter what. Better make it count, right?” That last part slipped out before she could stop it, and she mentally slapped herself for it.

“Ah, fuck it. Blame Rogue if ya need to,” V was going to ask what for, but Johnny moved too quickly for her brain to process, his flesh hand behind her head, his lips on hers. And, wow. If this were a real first date at the movies, one where she didn’t know the other too well, she’d be smitten just from this kiss. 

But that’s not the case. Part of her screamed that this was all part of some fake dating game, where Johnny was playing a part like he always did. The other part recognized that this was not a game to either of them. There was so much feeling behind the kiss, so much to the point that she felt how much adoration Johnny was putting into it, the feeling too strong to really ignore or push out of her mind in feigned ignorance. He was in his tank top too, matching her, and she gripped the collar, pulling him in closer to her, deepening the kiss. God, Johnny was an expert, lips fitting perfectly with hers, biting and pulling on her bottom lip in just the right manner, only dipping his tongue in explore her mouth in the most tender way she’s ever felt. It made her head spin, breathing pick up, eyes remaining closed as Johnny was in control now. 

Good things never last forever, and Johnny pulled away when things were heating up, resting his forehead on hers, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. Both of his hands made their way to her cheeks, thumbs stroking the flesh over her cheek bones. She was afraid he’d glitch out of existence like he normally did when they were this close, but he didn’t. 

“Johnny, I don’t think I need to blame Rogue for shit. I need to thank her.” V was whispering, if only for the fact that she was trying to catch her breath from having it stolen from her. “I got a confession...Ready to hear it?” 

He nodded, his eyes blinking slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off her, and V was not complaining. The view from this angle was nice. 

“I was real fucked up over the idea of you going on a date with Rogue, but I didn’t feel right saying I didn’t want you to go. That sharp somethin’ near my heart? I was jealous somethin’ fierce. And this? Fuck, Johnny, feels like a dream.” Both of them smiled at one another, a shared reverie. 

“Goin’ into this, I wanted to give Rogue everything she missed while I was alive. Give her somethin’ she deserved. Damn bitch sniffed me out before I even made my big move. I was doin’ this to get rid of my feelins for you – chasin’ an old flame. I said I didn’t wanna fuck anythin’ up with you, and I meant that. Bein’ with me is...it ain’t good, V. Already killin’ ya physically. Couldn’t kill your spirit too?” 

V just rolled her eyes, used to this self deprecation of his. He was such a shit head. “What did Rogue say to all this? Sure you spit the same shit at her, yeah?” 

“Said I should give you a choice, but --” 

“Then shut up and listen to me. I want you, Johnny. I’ve seen who you are. You’re the guy who dragged my body to a shitty motel to tell me about one of the worst times in his life. Same guy who promised to give up his life for mine. Yeah, you’re a real piece of shit, but eh. So am I. And you seem real fucked up over the idea of hurtin’ me, so I must have some good in me. And if Imma make a choice, I choose you.” 

Johnny sighed, his mouth twitching into a smile, probably against his will. “Fine, you wanna fuck up your life more? Be my guest. Won’t stop you. But you’ve been warned.” 

“Take my chances. Put my life on the line day in and day out. What’s playing with more fire, right? So,” V smirked again, eyes growing a little darker, “wanna hear how this date is gonna end? That kiss was real fuckin’ preem.” 

“Sure, princess. How would this end?” Johnny’s gaze matched hers, the typical mischief back in his face. 

“I’d fuckin’ beg you to put the hood up in this car and give me a different kind of show. Get the best of you.” V licked her lips, swallowing thickly, hoping to hell Johnny would indulge her in this. 

“Oh, baby, Imma give you a show. Rock your fuckin’ world. Back up,” Johnny took his rings off, gesturing to the place above the seats where they were sitting before. V obliged, sitting there, biting her lip when Johnny situated himself between her legs. “Sorry for the lack of foreplay, but damn, V, I just...Can I?” 

She nodded excitedly, already slipping off everything covering her lower body. “Oh fuck yeah. Saw you eat pussy once in your head, and Imma be real, I have not been able to get that outta my mind.” Once her clothes were off, she placed her hands on Johnny’s face, moving back until she was feeling his hair. He always made a joke to say he had terrible hair, but that was yet another lie, his locks course but lovely to touch. 

Eyes on her core, V felt mildly self conscious, but not for long. Johnny descended on her like a man starved, and in a way he was, 50 year dry spell and he needed to make up for lost time. And even the people he got with while he took the reigns was clearly not enough. None of them were V. 

Sloppy, wet, loud, all things to describe what Johnny was doing. V kept her composure, willing herself not to be too loud, as they were still outside, but Johnny? Johnny was into it. His tongue licked all around her, dipping into her entrance before moving back up to her clit, sloppy kisses placed there before he sucked in, tongue playing with the nub. V had to hold a hand to her mouth, biting into it as she suppressed her sounds, hips bucking and grinding into his face. She was almost afraid to look down at him, not sure if her mind could take locking eyes with him. Daring to look, she was right, body becoming hot as she saw how blissed out he looked, like it was gift to be able to put his mouth on her. 

V realized quickly after that why his rings were the first to come off. A finger teased at her entrance, sinking in and stroking her walls, stretching her enough to dip in another finger. Her head lulled to the side, but she was still determined to watch, loving the hungry way he devoured her. Will to fight her noises subsiding, she was growing louder too, matching the groans that were leaving Johnny’s mouth, vibrating her clit. 

The combinations of his mouth and fingers made quick work of her, quickly getting to the point of frantically chasing her own orgasm. Nothing was holding her down, Johnny’s hands seemingly preoccupied with something else, allowing her to roughly fuck into him, certain his neck would probably hurt if he were physically there. But he said nothing, keeping pace and fingering her harder, tongue still playing with her. 

At last, V came, noises escaping into the night air, finally giving Johnny a chance to come up for air. Panting and resting, she watched as Johnny leaned back, figuring out where his other hand was. Watching him stroke himself with his metal hand, the performance like watching a master play guitar. His own release wasn’t far off, white spurts landing on his hand. They were quickly gone, vanished into thin air, leaving both of them to lock eyes and smile at the other, afterglow radiating off them. 

“Fuck, Johnny, if that was a first date I can’t wait for the second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going into my one-shot series, but because of the nature of it being canon-divergent I didn't want to add it into something like that. So here it is on its own for people to read or ignore. Every time Johnny mentions eating pussy my brain turns more and more into mush, and this is what happens I suppose.


End file.
